Christmas With the Devil
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lucifer joins his fellow angels in present opening. Crack


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke.

**Title**

Christmas With the Devil

**Summary**

It's Christmas Eve and Lucifer joins his fellow angels in present opening.

**.**

Lucifer rubbed his hands together eagerly, watching his fellow angels decorate the plastic Christmas tree. An array of colourful flashing lights enveloped the branches intertwined with various decorations. Lucifer particularly liked the lights; he thought they were pretty. "Hey Michael! Did you buy me a present?" Lucifer demanded, glancing over at his stupid brother.

Michael was busy searching for an angel decoration that looked like him, but couldn't find anything. All the angels resembled weak, pretty and happy looking people with fluffy wings. There were no masculine angels. "No... Why would I buy you a present?" Lucifer was, after all, a psychotic bastard.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, pouted and looked away. He turned his attention on Castiel and Balthazar busy fighting over which lights were prettier. "No, the blue lights are pretty!" Castiel whined.

Balthazar shook his head. "No way, the green ones are better!"

Children, thought Lucifer. Everyone knows the red ones are best, he thought bitterly. "Did you buy me presents?" Lucifer asked.

Castiel frowned. "Er... yes?"

Balthazar waved his hand in the air and clicked his fingers. A frog appeared in a black top hat. "Here is your present," he said, handing the gift to Lucifer.

Lucifer glared. "This is the best you can do?"

"I didn't think you liked Christmas?" Anna asked, flipping a strand of hair away from her face and over her shoulder.

A good question. "I want presents," was Lucifer's simple response.

"Well you're not getting anything from me, but I'm sure you bullied the other angels into getting you gifts," Michael retorted sourly.

Lucifer smirked. "Hey, I do what I have to do."

"Both of you! Just stop it!" Castiel shouted, standing in between them. "It's Christmas and I don't want it spoiled by petty fighting."

Michael and Lucifer glared at each other, but apologised solemnly for their bad behaviour. "I hate to admit it, but Castiel is right. Let us join the present opening ceremony, dear brother," Michael said his words thick with sarcasm.

Lucifer replied with a roll of his and sat down at the foot of the plastic tree. "Let us sit around the tree."

All the angels sat in a big circle around it. It didn't make much sense as they couldn't see each other, but Lucifer insisted it would be a good idea. No one was game enough to confront Lucifer. "Present time!" Castiel declared happily. He selected a present, a box that was wrapped in a golden bells wrapping paper. "To Castiel... from Castiel," he said aloud. "I wonder what it is?" A rhetorical question. He already knew what was inside. He did purchase the gift. He ripped the paper carefully until the box appeared. He removed the paper and opened the box using his powers. "A TRENCHCOAT!" he cried joyfully.

All the other angels muttered under their breaths. Of course Castiel would purchase a new trenchcoat. He didn't seem to like anything else. He had a simple mind. Now it was Raphael and Gabriel's turn to open their presents. The two of them leapt forward and grabbed their presents. Raphael had one and Gabriel had two. Gabriel stuck out his tongue, pleased he had more than Raphael. "I wonder what I got?" he wondered.

Raphael tried to hide his jealously, but everyone knew he was jealous. "What did you get?"

The other angel opened his presents with ease. "A deck of Uno cards and a large box of rubber bands," he said. The cards were from Uriel and the rubber bands from Anna. "I love them!" His eyes glinted mischievously. The possibilities of pranks were endless and he knew exactly who to test them on. He smirked at Raphael. He couldn't wait until New Years.

"My turn!" Anna announced. She searched the labels on the presents and grabbed the ones addressed for her. In total, she had four. One from Michael. Two from Castiel and one from Lucifer. She raised an eyebrow at the last present. What on earth did Lucifer purchase? She opened the gifts and held up the gifts one by one in order of the presents. "Hair dye from Michael, a Santa hat and suit from Castiel and... handcuffs from Lucifer?" She cast him a sideways glance.

Lucifer shrugged. "I thought they were cool."

"What am I going to do with handcuffs?"

"I don't know; it's your gift."

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. Getting a straight answer from Lucifer was almost impossible. Just because he was far stronger than herself didn't mean he was better. She placed her gifts on the ground and look at the remaining angels – Zachariah, Uriel, Balthazar, Michael and Lucifer. "It's your turn."

Zachariah smiled. "My pleasure." He scanned the presents and found one addressed to him. "I wonder what it is?" He opened it and found muffin bake mix. "But I can't cook..." he mumbled. Why did he always get boring presents?

Now it was Uriel's turn. He looked at the presents and tried to find one with his name on it, but found nothing. "Why don't I have any presents?" he asked sadly, hanging his head down in shame.

"That's because no one likes you," Lucifer replied. Uriel had nothing to say in response and sulked quietly to himself. He was a loser. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to spend Christmas with the demons instead. "Are there any presents for you Balthazar?" Lucifer asked.

Balthazar noticed eleven presents remaining. He suspected one of them had to be his. He picked up a yellow box and brought it to him. The name 'TO BALTHAZAR' was scribbled on it with a black permanent pen. "FROM CASTIEL". Naturally. He hoped it wasn't a trenchcoat. He removed the paper and picked up the box. Inside it was a trenchcoat identical to the one Castiel always wore.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked.

Balthazar forced a grin. "...Sure..." It was going to go in his 'never will use' pile. He placed the gift down on the ground and turned his attention to the final two angels.

It was now time for both Michael and Lucifer to open their presents. As expected, the two both had the highest number of presents. Michael glanced over at Lucifer's presents and smirked. "My presents are going to be better than yours."

Lucifer glared. "Keep on dreamin' brother. My presents will be far superior." Both angels had five presents. "Who bought you gifts?"

"Anna, Zachariah, Castiel, Raphael and Gabriel," Michael responded, beginning to open Anna's gift. "What about you?"

"Well I got gifts from Uriel, Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel," Lucifer replied. "I might visit Hell later and see what gifts those demons bought me." He flashed his brother a big smile. "I get more presents than you in total."

Michael glared. "Shut up, just open your presents."

Lucifer happily obliged and tore apart the wrapping paper. Castiel gasped at his ferocity. "You're destroying the precious paper!"

"I don't care about the paper." Lucifer threw his wrapping paper in various directions, enjoying the mess he was making.

"Stop making a mess Lucifer and open the presents!" Michael snapped.

Lucifer pouted. "You're no fun."

"Someone has to be the mature one around here."

The two angels returned their attention to opening their presents. Once the presents were all opened, the two angels compared them. "I got a brush from Anna, shaving cream from Zachariah, a trenchcoat from Castiel, a top hat from Raphael and a deck of playing cards from Gabriel," Michael said. His presents weren't exactly great, but it was the thought that counted.

"Well," Lucifer said, a sly grin forming on his face, 'I got a box of Bundaberg Rum from Uriel, a brush from Anna as well, a fake sword from Gabriel, sunglasses from Balthazar and ... a photo of Sam Winchester from Castiel." This surprised him. He expected a trenchcoat from the obsessive angel. "A photo of Sam Winchester?" He looked at Castiel for an explanation.

"I thought you would like the photo, I couldn't think of anything else." It seemed appropriate. Lucifer was obsessed with Sam and stalked him often.

"I shall keep it in safe place," Lucifer said. "Thank you Castiel."

The present opening ceremony was now finished. "What now?" Anna asked. "Carols?" She loved singing songs.

Lucifer picked up a can of rum and swallowed a mouthful of it. "A sound plan!" His words were already slurred. As strong as Lucifer was, he couldn't handle his alcohol. The other angels (excluding Michael) exchanged excited grins as they all burst out into a horrible rendition of 'Deck the Halls'. Christmas was indeed a great time.

.

A short one shot about the angels and Christmas. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!


End file.
